


Stocking Stuffer for Jacie (Art)

by germankitty



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, NCIS Happy Holidays Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: Stocking Stuffer Wish #7, for Jacie/Solariana: Being alone for the holidays, Tony decides to take a trip to climb a mountain to 'find himself'. What he finds there is someone from NCIS who he didn't expect to see. Through their discussions, they find they have more in common than previously thought/known
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stocking Stuffer for Jacie (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



> Dear Jacie, 
> 
> looks like my Idiot!Muse™ likes you. I mean, _really_ likes you. This is the second of your Wishes that he decided to make me work on -- and not only that, he went into overtime, because there's another one yet to come. What's more, you get a two-fer for Christmas. 
> 
> Enjoy, and Happy Holidays (I guess).

**1\. Baby, It's Cold Out Here** [](https://postimages.org/)

**2\. Walking In A Winter Wonderland** [](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
